


Finish What I Start

by praesaepe



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But only if you've not seen the series, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pre-Series, Shockwave just doesn't know what happens, This ends right before it starts and presumably picks up from there, and if we didn't know it would be a sad cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: Shockwave was, for lack of a better term, frustrated. It was important to note thatLongarm Primewas not frustrated. Longarm Prime was calm and collected, delivering intelligence reports with presumably thoughtful and relevant commentary that most definitely didn’t lead the Autobots on a merry chase around the galaxy while the leader of the Decepticons searched for the Allspark. If Longarm Prime showed any sign of frustration, it was surely due to the fact that his operatives justbarelykept missing Megatron’s command ship, and he was a dutiful Autobot that wanted to put an end to the Decepticon threat.
Relationships: Megatron/Shockwave
Series: Undercover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Finish What I Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radio Rascal (Vagrants)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/gifts).



> Part 2 of 2 of my Secret Solenoid gift. Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from [Dread In My Heart by Mother Mother.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGJdYxjkVBU) Like ok, yes, it's kind of a generic phrase, but it works with the context of the song too.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [praesaepe](https://praesaepe.tumblr.com/)!

Shockwave was, for lack of a better term, frustrated. It was important to note that _Longarm Prime_ was not frustrated. Longarm Prime was calm and collected, delivering intelligence reports with presumably thoughtful and relevant commentary that most definitely didn’t lead the Autobots on a merry chase around the galaxy while the leader of the Decepticons searched for the Allspark. If Longarm Prime showed any sign of frustration, it was surely due to the fact that his operatives just _barely_ kept missing Megatron’s command ship, and he was a dutiful Autobot that wanted to put an end to the Decepticon threat.

 _Shockwave_ , however, was very frustrated. Frustrated because he had to deal with Autobots constantly, frustrated by the strain that came from constantly packing so much of himself into subspace, and frustrated at stellar cycle after stellar cycle being separated from Megatron. He hardly considered himself _clingy_. “Clingy” implied obsessive and obnoxious behavior. “Clingy” implied Lugnut, and that thought send a shiver down Shockwave’s spinal strut. No, Shockwave was not clingy, but he very reasonably missed his conjunx.

He tapped his fingers against the datapad on his desk - and wasn’t having fingers such a strange concept? He was used to the sharp edges of his claws and the precision they gave him, so in comparison his rounded fingertips felt clunky at the ends of his servos - and held back an ex-vent, pointedly reminding himself that Longarm was not frustrated, and he was Longarm. Abstracting himself from his role in his mind would get him caught if he wasn’t careful, but so would getting lost in it; finding that balance between the two was a line he had been treading carefully for stellar cycles now. He longed to untuck his frame from subspace and run his real servos along the desk, but even in the space of his private office that was a risk he could not take without reason. So he tapped his stubby fingers against the pad, occasionally fixing typing mistakes he wouldn't have made in his real shape, and tried to distract himself. There was a ping from the door.

"Come in," he said, setting the pad down on his desk. The door slid open to reveal a small, blue mech with a crested helm holding a datapad; Blurr, one of his up-and-comers. It was about time to start giving him more serious assignments. “What can I do for you, agent?” He gave Blurr a friendly smile.

“I’ve just finished up the report on my last mission Longarm Prime sir I thought it best to turn it in now and maybe pick up my next assignment if you have it?” Blurr’s rapidfire words were accompanied by the datapad in his servos sliding onto the desk. Longarm had long stopped suggesting that he slow down. The phrase didn’t seem to be in the speedster’s vocabulary, and for all that it annoyed Longarm, it annoyed Blurr’s coworkers far more, and that was something that Shockwave could use. Even the slightest bit of dissent in the ranks could hamper the Autobots.

“Of course, Agent Blurr. Here.” He drew an empty datapad from one of the drawers and loaded Blurr’s next mission briefing onto it, handing it to him and picking up the datapad on his desk. “Pick up what you need from the armory and report to your departure point as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir Longarm Prime sir!” Blurr said, saluting. Longarm watched him for a moment as he waited for dismissal, his engines revving and making his whole frame vibrate.

“You are dismissed,” Longarm said, nodding. Blurr was gone before he could blink, and Longarm turned his optics to the report. He read through it, comparing it with what he knew of current Decepticon movements and intelligence, and found nothing of note. A few taps sent a copy of the report to Cliffjumper for the databanks before he placed the datapad to the side and turned his attention back toward the file he had been working on. This one was far more important - one of his agents had found evidence of Megatron’s command ship in one of the furthest reaches of Autobot space.

As a rule, Shockwave didn’t know the command ship’s exact location at any time. If he were caught and that information drawn out of him, it could be used to hurt the Cause, and that was something neither he nor Megatron would allow. But not knowing at least the general sector would also be foolhardy, as he wouldn’t know where to direct the Autobot network to look away from. He considered the information before him. Fortunately, Agent Searchlight hadn’t realized the importance of it, instead classifying it as a generic scout ship. A threat, but not as urgent as that posed by the command ship. The report he was preparing for the Magnus would downplay the information, highlighting reports of what was actually a scout ship three sectors over.

He paused in his typing and took a look at known Autobot ships in the same sector as Megatron. Mostly freighters, carrying goods to trade outside Autobot space, a couple of military ships that he would recommend go after the scout ship, and a space bridge repair crew. He was about to close the list before the captain of the repair crew’s designation caught his optic. 

Optimus Prime. Interesting.

He had hardly expected to see one of Ultra Magnus’s former favorites that far out, and, in ordinary circumstances, it would have been an optimal situation. Optimus Prime was far more capable than the Magnus assumed - far more capable than his current toady, Sentinel - and he didn’t want the Magnus recognizing that and bringing him back into the fold. He had even less of a desire, however, to see Optimus Prime anywhere in the vicinity of the Nemesis while the search for the Allspark was ongoing. Even if he had no real firepower to raise against it, Optimus Prime still had a more direct line to Ultra Magnus than any other mech in the sector. Shockwave stared at the map for a klik and made a decision.

The codes to lock the door in triple and shutter the blinds were sent in a sparkbeat, the room darkening and filling with transformation sounds as Shockwave unpacked himself from his subspace and sent the encrypted transmission signal to the Nemesis. He savored the feeling of his claws on the desk, like he had wanted to before, and blinked his single optic to recalibrate. There was a _ping_ as the transmission was received. Megatron’s face appeared on his monitor, and Shockwave felt his spark whirr at the sight of his conjunx.

“My Lord,” he said, nodding respectfully. He felt a warm glow from behind the shuttered link of their sparkbond, but Megatron’s expression remained neutral.

“Shockwave. What information do you have for me?” Behind him, Shockwave could see one of Starscream’s twitching wings and the blue faceplate of Icy.

“I received a report from one of my Elite Guard agents that indicated knowledge of your ship’s presence in your sector, though it misidentified you as a scout ship. While I would normally not notify you, I found it prudent in this instance, as the space bridge repair crew in your sector is headed by a former protégé of Ultra Magnus, disgraced though he is. I would suggest avoiding his attention if possible. He is due to leave the sector in a 2.6 solar cycles. I am sending you his coordinates and planned flight path.” Shockwave pressed a few buttons on the monitor, transmitting the information.

“Oh, so we’re supposed to be afraid of a repair mech now?” Starscream’s unpleasant voice filtered through his speakers. Megatron frowned.

“Silence, Starscream,” he snapped, momentarily looking at the seeker offscreen before training his optics back on Shockwave. “Thank you. I will take your words under advisement.”

“My pleasure, my Lord,” Shockwave said, nodding. For a moment, they just stared at each other, words they wish they could say sitting in their vocalizers. But the moment had to end, and Megatron gave Shockwave a curt nod and cut the transmission. Shockwave packed himself back down into the shape of Longarm Prime and unlocked his office, settling back into his role with practiced ease. He was glad of the practice the next day when Ultra Magnus contacted him with a curt message: “Nemesis engaged in Arkanis sector. Presumed destroyed.”


End file.
